


your ghost.

by anatheweirdo



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dreams, M/M, a drabble of some sort., before/during dr:ae?, endgame spoilers., post sdr2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatheweirdo/pseuds/anatheweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your ghost is haunting my soul,</p><p>and now you’re gone.</p><p>or</p><p>komaeda's gone and it's not his fault.</p><p>is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	your ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> _very_ minor body horror; chapter 6 spoilers; komaeda’s creepy smirk.
> 
> also this might not make much sense, i don't really know this is my first fanfiction in... 5 months?
> 
> inspired by [this](https://soundcloud.com/selerac-1/your-ghost-roams-the-hills-at-night-feat-oneira-out-now-on-city-by-night-records) song's lyrics, i got addicted to it.

    _“Your ghost is haunting my soul_

_and now you’re gone.”_

The chilling presence, he could feel it. Even in his dreams, it feels so _real_.

He thinks about it everywhere, that chain of thought even made itself inside his dreams, which was the main cause of his lack of sleep. Distractions won’t work—he’d just somehow wonder back to that subject again, the very thought of it gave him chills to the spine.

It’d be the same, his daily routine of walking towards the Future Foundation HQ, the same people he’d greet at exactly eight thirty in the morning, the hill that’ll he’d pass after meeting them—

There.

An empty, almost abandoned street that had somehow become the shortcut to the building became his worst nightmare. It had a chilling atmosphere; if one were to walk through it during midnight they’d probably expect a ghost of some sort lurking in the hallways, preying on their next victim.

And that’s what he experienced.

In his dreams, it’d be the same—he’d sense a chilling presence over his back, and then (like in a cliché horror movie) time would slow down, head turning slowly to the back and then—

_Him. ___

He sees him, grinning that **nightmare** -inducing grin of his, was that his _left_ hand held in his _right_ hand? If he were to be a coward he’d probably scream like a madman, begging for his life and run.

But he didn’t, because he’s not a coward.

Instead he just whispers “Komaeda—” and the world around him would be reduced to nothing but darkness. And wait… where did Komaeda go? He’s in front of him, that smile still present, and he’s saying something, barely audible.

_Hinata-kun._

_Glad to see you again._

\---

A few days later he finds himself in front of Komaeda’s pod, scanning for any signs of life that happened within the pod. It’s unlikely—he’s in comatose—there is no way that he’d be actually awake.

“Nothing’s happening in there, right?” he voiced out towards a fellow member, paying attention to the sleeping boy in front of him.

“His brain activity is in the normal stage, are you sure you're alright? You should consult a doctor, maybe a therapist? You’re probably experiencing the trauma they warned you about.”

“I will.”

He never did.

\---

He’s scared of sleeping now—scared of meeting _him_ again in his dreams. The nightmares that will haunt him, maybe be should really consult a therapist of some sort. 

This is stupid, he thinks, you’re scared of Komaeda? Pathetic. 

His mentality is right, it’s awfully ironic, to be honest. They used to be such good comrades, and now he’s frightened of the guy who’s supposed to be his former best friend? 

This is probably his brain doing nasty things to him; the stupid Simulator had done some stupid stuff towards his head, he should really schedule an appointment tomorrow. He wishes for tomorrow to come soon, and for the worries to finally end. 

He’s having another stupid dream again, he knows he should wake up but he’s too tired to wake up, he doesn’t want to because he wants to see what kind of messed up dream this is. Maybe he’ll see that weird smirk or feel the sensation of the creepy atmosphere again. 

His wish isn’t granted. 

\--- 

This time he’s sitting in a… classroom? Is this Hope’s Peak Academy… he vaguely remembers the time he spent in the Simulation, this is the classroom—huh? There’s nobody here, he realized. His eyes trailed from the ceiling towards the whiteboard… there were writings on the blackboard? 

_Hinata-kun!_ it read, _Meet me at the laboratory! I’m waiting for you!_

‘Komaeda,’ he finished. He knows that handwriting from anywhere, it’s so… neat. 

He did as the whiteboard—Komaeda told him to, to go towards the laboratory and to… meet him? Why would he want to meet him, there’s nothing between them anymore, no not after that trial of Togami and Teruteru’s deaths. 

Thirty, thirty-one, thirty-two steps—he counted—and there he was, standing in front of the laboratory. He helped himself in, the doors sliding with ease, and he was inside. The first thing he managed to perceive was a figure with white hair. 

Komaeda. 

“Hinata-kun,” he greeted, a breathy smile present. “This must be a dream! Meeting you again after so long…” 

Ironic. 

"Cut the crap.” He heard himself say, as if scripted. “What do you want?” 

“I… I’m glad we can meet again, before my departure…” 

Departure? Is he going to die? Is that what he’s having this dream? To bring out the message that Komaeda Nagito, Ultimate Despair, that he’s not going to survive the comatose? 

“De…par…ture?” 

“Yes! I’m leaving, my presence will be reduced to oblivion! After that nothing will be in your way towards a hopeful future." A pause. "I am just a _burden_ , after all.” 

“Where…?” 

“It’s a secret.” 

And with that, Komaeda walked away from the laboratory, time was so slow yet again. Then he was there standing behind the door. Hinata's body is frozen in time—he’s cursing himself for his inability to actually do something to stop the white haired boy while he has the chance, to stop him from leaving and to actually ask him why he’s dreaming about this, ask him _what the fuck is going on_ with him and that messed up mind of his. 

Instead he’s just there standing, he’s not even giving any effort to stop him in anyway. 

Komaeda flashed him one last smile before walking out, the door sliding behind him. And then darkness took over again; the once clean laboratory was reduced to nothingness around him. Where did he go? In real life, not in the dream, where is he going off to?! Will he wake up? Or will he die because of the stupid comatose? 

He wants to wake up, right now. 

And so he did. 

\--- 

Next thing he knows he’s back at the place where his friends are sleeping. 

Komaeda’s gone. 

The Future Foundation had recorded various brain activities in his pod, some speculate that he actually woke up and ran away, others say he was forcibly kidnapped by traitors. Though others disagreed, since the chance of waking up was close to zero percent. 

Though Komaeda escaped somehow. 

Must be his luck, he shivered at the thought. 

He needs to find Komaeda as soon as possible. This is too much, even for him, that boy will be the death of him (literally). But he’s technically his responsibility right now, which is why he’s not going to give up. 

\--- 

“Next mission for you and your team. Find Komaeda Nagito,” Naegi affirmed, handing him a folder full of papers. “He’s in Towa City according to our sources. Be careful and don’t die.” 

Don’t die. Easier said than done. Komaeda must be out of his mind now, as he is _the_ Ultimate Despair. 

“One step ahead of you.” He took the folder from the other, and walked towards the whirling helicopter in front of him. He's ready, ready to do something that might change his life, something that'll change _Komaeda's_ life. 

For a better-- _hopeful_ future.

**Author's Note:**

> did the ending make sense? no? i'll edit it later haha
> 
> i run a [hinata](http://hajimemail.tumblr.com/) and a talentswap![komaeda](http://spokenoblivion.tumblr.com/) rp blog which is... ehh i enjoy roleplaying. also i made a [komahina mix](http://8tracks.com/hajimemail/your-ghost) for my upcoming fics and stuff, feel free to check it out.
> 
> [please forgive the shameless advertising haha]
> 
> also i love tmr and i'm in love with minho and thomas.


End file.
